


Ghost Hunting Shime

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (must warn you), (this does get scary later on), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Little Sister, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Triplets, Family Feels, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Spooky, Triplets, ghost adventures and other show spin-off, smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: Shime - A shitty time, an opportunity that could have been great but was ruined by idiots and unexpected problems.Jade Organa Solo was not a believer of the paranormal, but her eldest brother Kylo thought this would be a good time. Signing up not only himself and his two brothers, but also his little sister. She tries to make the best of it, but what if all this time she was actually wrong?-The mature warning is for graphic scenes, later on, mostly involving gore. Cursing, and that fun stuff.





	1. Pilot

Jade Organa Solo was not a morning person.  
She had been dreaming about samurai's in space, with light swords, until she heard loud arguing from the room next to hers. The room that was closest to hers, was of one of her elder brothers.  
Ben if she was more specific.  
Ben was usually rather respectful when he knew his little sister was asleep, and especially when she had a late night with her work. Although, since she heard two distinct voices, she could only think about how Ben and Kylo(the eldest of her triplet brothers) were having a spat. Because of the constant bickering that kept happening, she could no longer sleep and she started the epic struggle to get out of her blankets and into her pants.  
She sluggishly opened her door, seeing the youngest triplets Matt’s door open. But it was completely absent from the blonde, and she wrinkled her nose. She was hopeful she could of sweet talked him into carrying her downstairs and to make her breakfast but seeing as he had left for some reason, it just made her a bit grumpy and a touch worried that he wasn't there.  
But with the thought of having coffee and mini powdered donuts that she knew were safely tucked away in a cabinet in the kitchen, she stalked toward the staircase. Before throwing something(she thinks a shoe that was for some reason in the middle of the hallway) toward the closed door of her brother's bickering, hearing a slight curse with the sudden thump from two pairs of voices. She picked up the pace and made the way to the stairs before she heard the door come open, already shuffling into the kitchen.  
She took a moment to look about her house, noticing just how little had changed. Even though she had come two days before, she was completely blind from the fact that she hadn't once looked around.  
She was visiting from college, pursuing an art degree in a different state entirely. She always thought it was so weird being out of state for her education, but her parents actually both encouraged her as her brothers were in a university not very far from the house. One getting an engineering degree, another was pursuing a robotics degree, and then finally, the last one was going into two studies. Biometric and Multidisciplinary studies with a bunch of philosophy courses to boot.  
  
She still couldn't understand how Kylo understood philosophy, she liked facts over constant what ifs.

She couldn’t help but remember the disappointment that her brothers had when she was accepted to her university, she remembered how they all avoided after her approval letter. Only to have them stumble upon her, crying on the floor in the kitchen late at night.  
She had been trying so hard, to not let them notice how it tore at her, to not make a noise from her sudden sobbing fit, she just didn't understand - or enjoying the disconnection they had given her, disconnection that they had made so they could cope with the fact that their little sun wouldn’t be in their vicinity to watch over. Protective through and through, all three of them. They would go out of their way to make sure she was never uncomfortable in any situation, and she loved their constant need to keep her safe, it made her feel better when she was so insecure about everything.  
But after noticing her that night, they felt terrible after she blabbered out her feelings to all of them when they surrounded her. And one by one, they quickly began to make that night a little better for her. Putting on Jim Henson's Labyrinth, and each one of them sat with her. Joking about everything, and then letting it all be comfortable silence. Ben had been letting her lay on him, while Matt rubbed her feet. Kylo had sat in front of her, humming to the music until she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around him. And she distinctly remembered him whispering,   
_"Goodnight, our sun."_  
  
God, she always thought she hated that nickname as a kid. But she would be lying if she said felt the same, but since coming home, not one of them muttered it. Only calling after her by her name.  
She at one time, before leaving had asked them why she was their sun. And oh boy, it was extremely creepy when they all said the same thing at the same time, claiming that she was the largest amount of light for their life. She couldn't help but grin as she thought of the looks they all exchanged from it.  
  
She really couldn’t help looking between the kitchen toward the living room conjoined to it.  
But her disappointment was continued as she walked completely into the kitchen to see a little-handwritten note, in her mothers handwriting instantly being recognized. Saying she as called into work, and she would be home late.  
She sighed, she was supposed to go shopping with her mother today, and now all Jade could think of was how she would have to make sure her brothers didn’t get into too much mischief. Even though they were six years older than her, she still had to make sure they weren’t going to burn the house down...  
Or anything similar to that.  
But, she shook her head, rubbing her face in her frustrations, and then going to the cupboard to grab a mug.


	2. "You're kidding, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes an appearance, only to make Jade want to rub her face out of existence.

She had just sat down at the small kitchen table that was in the corner of the kitchen, cradling her coffee cup.

She had somehow fallen asleep for a few moments, her head nuzzled between the crook of her arm and the table. Sadly, all things must end. And she was instantly awake once the loud slap on the table woke her up, she had jumped and blinked her heavy eyes as she stared up at one of her brothers. Her hands were loosely formed around her coffee cup as he slid a piece of paper toward her.

The long dark hair, smug smirk, and always investigating eyes of Kylo watched her as she slowly took the paper.

 _ _This won’t be good, especially if he’s staring at me like that...__ She thought grimly, taking a sip of the coffee before her.

She slowly took the paper and rubbed her eyes. And as she began to skim through it, she froze, needing to reread it, her hazel gaze flickering between the page and her brother.

“Big brother, please tell me you’re joking..” The sigh of exasperation that left his sister was mixed with both her drowsiness and annoyance. He couldn’t help but smile genuinely at the adorable sound of her being so tired, and Kylo couldn’t help the smile turning into a smirk at her frustration as she held the paper from the email he received earlier that morning. Kylo was the eldest out of all of them, and from the letter alone, she knew that she and her two brothers were being roped in on his shenanigans.

** _Again._ **

“Nope.” Was his only reply, sounding rather giddy to boot. And with that reply, she threw up her hands in a silent rage, and then rubbed her face. Seeing just how frustrated she was, he could do little to stop his laughter.

The said paper in her hands was a confirmation email on a ‘ghost expedition’ that a travel channel was hosting, being hosted by a crew that often went to haunted locations and investigated the areas.  
And of course, unknowing to both her and her two other older brothers, Kylo had signed up all four of them to be the participants on the show. She had been hearing from all of her friends at college talk about it, saying how there needed to be at least four participants, and they needed to stay at a creepy old fort on an island that was next to the bay. And it would be for about five days, two of which would be spent with the crew from the show, and then the remaining days would be just them. Which would be spent hunting for the spirits that haunted the fort. She at the time had no idea it was the bay near to her hometown, and her heart raced a bit.

”Oh come on, Jade!” After his laugh, he groaned as she continued to rub at her face. He had enough of her silent fit, so he took her hands away from her face. Worrying a bit as he began to see blotches of red blooming over her skin, watching as her nose wrinkled at him.

”You’re the skeptic out of all of us.” He reminded, watching as her frown remained. “You’ll be able to smell the bullshit a mile away, and probably debunk anything and everything before we even begin.” He continued, “And if there are any weirdos out there, you have three brothers there to protect you.” She couldn’t help but scoff at that claim, “What? We’re huge, and apparently scary. Honestly, we are the best people for someone so short.”  
_Oooh, I will remember that._  
She couldn’t stop the rolled her eyes at his statement. “Yeah, but Matt gets easily freaked out! And he’ll run off without me, and it’s creepy there so I’ll get scared by myself.” She pouted, and he tucked an annoying wisp of her brown hair behind her ear. “Okay, then I’ll make Matt and Ben team up, and I’ll stay with you.” He was trying to compromise, and when she just continued to pout, he shook his head. “Listen, there was no way that I was going to invite Hux,” She grimaced at the name, trying to not show her disgust for one of his old friends. “Rey is busy, and Po, Finn, and Phasma wouldn’t even give me the time of day when I tried to talk them into it.” She placed the paper down on the table, closing her eyes very briefly as he ran a hand through her hair. “And, it wouldn’t be as fun. Come on, the opportunity to scare the guys shitless? You know, deep, deep down, that you wouldn’t pass that up, and who knows you may even get me.” He poked her nose with each and every emphasis, making her actually think about the pros and cons.

 

Her lists of pros were that she would be able to school her brothers, the crew, and the people that most likely was going to be hidden throughout the entire fort. She would be on TV, something she had wanted to do since her father had always hello to her and her brothers before a stunt show he did. He was a stunt driver, and every airing he would do it before he went to do his death-defying activities, so she looked at this as an opportunity to do the same. Also, quality spooky time with her brothers. And also something that she would have never even thought about doing, without the push from her eldest brother.

Cons were that she had a terrible overactive imagination, and she would see things from that in the dark. She hated being left alone, and these shows always made people sit alone, in the dark, for over a half an hour. And she didn’t want to be confronted with the actual thought of life after death, always dismissing claims and views so she didn’t have to think about it(or over think it.)

She contemplated, leaving him in silence as he continued to pet her in a rather comforting fashion. She picked the page back up after a while and looked at the day they were supposed to leave on the paper. She had to hold back a sigh and shake her head. She hated being alone, and even if she did stay, Leia would be working most of the days anyway. So…how bad could this really be?  
She didn't want to answer that.  
  
She knew this would be terrible, but why not have a bit of fun with it?  
  


“Fine.” Her answer was short, crisp, and slightly edged as she moved to drink more of her coffee.

“But if we have to split up, so help me god. I will come after you!”

She threatened his retreating form, hearing another laugh as he turned around and winked at her. “Got it.” Was all he responded with, leaving her hunched over her coffee to stew. She could hear Ben upstairs, whooping at knowing they wouldn't be alone. And as soon as he ran down the stairs, she heard the back door open to reveal Matt. Grease smeared over his face and hands, and his mouth a hard line.  
"Why is there so much shouting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the current time of me writing this, I only have 4 hits, but I wanted to give some extra meat for people to maybe continue on reading this. So there will also be a third chapter posted today, where everyone is introduced a bit more.  
> Enjoy!


	3. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers all begin to talk and agree on something.  
> Their agreement:  
> To keep Jade away from anything dangerous.

”I agreed, Matt.”  
The reply was muffled, as Jade buried her face into the pillows of the couch. Ben was flipping through the TV channels, looking from something instead of searching it up on demand.  
She had thrown herself onto the couch, telling Matt she would tell him after he had washed up. It took him an hour to finish whatever he was doing outside, and then another to shower. And so this is where he found her still. The only difference was that Kylo was no longer in the old recliner in the living room, but was now making Jade food, per her demand.

The sound of exasperation that escaped Matt as he too flopped on the couch next to his sister, was almost foreign.  
”Why?” Was his only reply, watching her as she rose up, pulling her knees into her chest so Ben could sit next to her.  
”Because Kylo is that good, even though I wanted us all to ask her.” Ben chipped in, making his sister smack his leg. He winced and hissed out a curse as he rubbed the inflicted spot, scowling at her. “He talked me into it, and I just thought…it would be fun?” She sounded as unsure as she felt, but took some comfort in the fact that Matt was probably in the same boat. But a sharp noise from the TV took her attention away as soon as Matt was about to speak again, and she frowned at the show. It was the show of the crew they would be working with, a team of friends, with apparently no camera crew or anything while they investigated. She exhaled, they all honestly looked like a bunch of frat boys that decided to wear dark clothing, yelling out ‘Bro!’ every few seconds when they got ‘evidence’.

“Everyone, meet your future work buddies.” Ben chuckled, side-eyeing his sister who furrowed her brow and leaned into Matt.  
”Why are they so…dumb?” she asked, watching them run around and provoking a spirit to show itself. “Because it gets them views.” Was all Matts reply was, shaking his head. “This is a dumb idea. The old Fort is falling apart, and they want us to investigate everywhere.” Matt began, “What if something happens to us? I don’t care if I’m injured, but what if its Jade instead?” This made Ben close his mouth and forget his comment, instead, he started to look over at his sister. She was smaller than all of them, and it was always easy for her to somehow hurt herself. They were all 6’2 men, but she could still pass as a teen with her 5’2 stature. And before he could even speak, Jade was sitting up. Her hands outstretched toward a plate with an egg on it, with some toast.

”While it is a possibility, we won’t leave her side for very long.” Kylo’s voice was like a voice of reason, but Matt still argued back. “But, when we wont be able to? What then?” His jaw was tight, Matt was not going to give this up. “Then we make sure to watch everything, make sure no one or nothing touches her while she is alone.” This time, Kylo’s voice held a sharp edge. He was serious, and it made Jade pause in her nibbling of her toast.  
”What, are you going to fight a ghost?” Her voice was teasing, but the stare that he gave her once she said the words worried her. “If it comes down to it, I would tear it apart.” She was flattered, so flattered her stomach twisted. But she didn’t see how that was possible for him to do so, and she didn’t want to know how he was going to try and figure it out.  
”I have to agree with him.” Ben finally spoke up, with almost the same gaze, but less fury filled. “If someone, even a ghost. Tries to hurt our little sister, they are in for a rude awakening.”  
”Are you guys even hearing yourself?” She asked, a eyebrow cocked as she looked over at Matt who shrugged. “Like, I would fight a physical person, but I agree. I don’t think there is a way to fight ghosts without help.”

Ben snorted as Jade muttered out, _“Who you gonna call?”._ And he looked at Kylo, who was once again returning to his seat.  
”Bottom line, we won’t let anything happen to her. Or one another for that matter, got it?”  
They all nodded, and Kylo looked pleased with himself. But then once again, Matt perked up and asked.

”Did you tell mom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I have been in one hell of a rut, and I haven't been able to stop watching Star Wars and paranormal shows.  
> So I've been playing with this little idea, and I love the Triplet AU, =) so I wanted to have some fun!  
> So enjoy this, tell me if you like it, share it, comment down below. Do all of the fun stuff, okay?


End file.
